


best friends, ex-friends 'til the end, better off as lovers (and not the other way around)

by plasticinedreams



Series: i used to waste my time dreaming of being alive (now i only waste it dreaming of you) [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Me? Starting a New Series Instead of Updating My Other Fic? More Likely Than You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticinedreams/pseuds/plasticinedreams
Summary: In which the rooftop scene goes a little differently.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: i used to waste my time dreaming of being alive (now i only waste it dreaming of you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	best friends, ex-friends 'til the end, better off as lovers (and not the other way around)

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Zach Dempsey was a lot of things. Loyal, kind, a great athlete, a great friend, even attractive (objectively, of course!). One thing he wasn't? Smart. 

"What?"

"I'm not fucking walking on a ledge of a building!"

There were many reasons why it was a bad idea. For one, they were at least 30 feet above the ground, which was 30 feet _too_ _high,_ as far as Alex was concerned. Not to mention his still-fucked-up leg, which, even after a year of PT, probably wasn't the best at balancing. Then, of course, the chance they would _fall to their deaths_ , though he doubted the older boy cared about any of his reasons.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! I do this shit all the time, we're good!" Zach got up on the ledge, then proceeded to walk back and forth on the roof. "See, all good!"

"You didn't have a cane less than a year ago. Trust me, you don't want me to get up there."

The dark-haired boy pouted. "Seriously, dude? If a drunk with a busted knee can do it, I'm sure you can too."

"Fuck you." Alex glared at Zach but reluctantly raised to the other boy's level. "If I die, I'll have my ghost haunt you, Dempsey."

He feigned disbelief. "You insult me, Standall! If you fall, I'll catch you,"

"Yeah, I'll make sure to remember that when I'm flattened on impact," the smaller boy joked wryly.

"Just start walking." Zach shoved his hands in his jean pockets, casually taking steps forward. "You have to let go of the shit you can't control, or it _will kill you."_

Alex wobbled behind him on the concrete, arms swaying out by his sides to keep balance.

"You have to make yourself forget!" Zach emptied his pockets and lifted his arms, and soon he too was struggling to stay steady. "Am I helping you to forget?"

"Yes," Alex replied unconvincingly, though the word held some truth. He hadn't thought of Monty or Bryce since they started walking. All his mind was focused on was _not dying,_ which may not have been the best replacement. 

"Goood," Zach drawled out, jumping down to the flat rooftop. Alex attempted to follow, but faltered and lost his balance. The other boy quickly ran to grab him, gripping his waist then settling his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. Alex didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next. Maybe it was Zach's breathless giggle as they locked eyes. Maybe it was the brisk wind blowing his black hair and his breath creating a warmth the other boy could feel just inches away. But soon the space between them was nonexistent, and Alex's lips were pressed against Zach's.

_Shit_

He quickly pulled away, the kiss only lasting mere seconds. Zach blinked rapidly, a dazed expression displayed on his face. Alex could feel his cheeks redden and heart start beating faster than what could possibly be considered normal.

_Shit_

"Um..." The taller boy pat his shoulder, finally regaining awareness of the situation.

"Shit."

"Wow, uh-"

"Wait-shit, I'm so sorry, I-" Alex jerked his body away and started walking towards the exit. "Let's go!"

"No! Alex, no, seriously, man. Look, um..."

_You're straight, I know. I fucking get it._

"I don't..."

The brown-haired boy looked down, pursing his lips and faintly shaking his head.

"Uh, I-I mean, I'm not into guys. Girls, I-" A twinge of something appeared in Zach's eyes but soon disappeared. 

"I know," Alex practically yelled, then his voice softened. "I know, I know, I know." He turned back to the door. "I should probably go, I-"

"No! Stay, it's Zach and Alex time, remember?" Zach sighed and slid down the brick wall, taking a seat on the cold concrete. "Hey, you know I care about you, right?"

"Yeah," the boy mumbled, gazing at the ground beneath him.

"I'm serious, Alex. You're my best friend."

_Maybe that's not enough._

Zach rubbed his temples and then gestured to the spot next to him. "Hey, come sit. I have cards, maybe we could play some poker to forget about what happened?" he pulled out a deck from his jacket.

"Yeah, and bet with what, the loose pieces of rock on the roof?" Alex plopped down beside his friend, entirely conscious of how close they were.

"Sure." Zach grabbed a handful of the gravel. "How many you want to start out with, 100?"

"It was a joke, you asshole."

"Shut up before I stack the deck."

***

"I can't believe you actually managed to win, dude." 

They had finished playing nearly an hour ago and were just sitting and talking.

"What can I say, Standall has a gift," Alex laughed, then suddenly hushed. "I'm sorry about the kiss, I-"

"Don't worry about it, man. But...can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

Zach stared intently as he picked at the skin around his nails. "Why did you do it?"

"Oh."

The older boy grimaced. Somehow his gaze became even more focused on his hands. "I'm sorry, I should've put it past us, I just-"

"I don't have a crush on you or anything, okay?" Alex sneered. 

An unreadable expression flashed across Zach's face. 

"I did it because you saved me. It was just a heat-of-the-moment gesture of thanks, so there's no need to be weirded out. It wasn't romantic."

Zach slowly moved his eyes up to the other boy's. "Y'know...if it was romantic, or if you did have a crush on me, I wouldn't judge you or anything-"

Alex interrupted him. "Well, it wasn't, okay? I thought we made this clear already!" He rose up, but Zach caught his arm.

"Stay," he pleaded. Alex shrunk down the wall again and groaned.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing again? You said it didn't mean anything." 

"I fucking kissed you! Zach, friends don't kiss!" His voice became choked.

"You know you can tell me anything, Alex." Zach placed his hand on the other boy's knee.

"There's nothing to tell." Now _he_ was the one avoiding eye contact.

"That's bullshit, and we both know it." Zach rotated his body a bit so that they were positioned across from each other.

The brown-haired boy finally looked up. "Well, what am I supposed to say? I, Alex Standall, may have feelings for you, Zachary Dempsey? That I didn't even realize I had until a few hours ago? You're straight, it's over with, so-

Zach surged forward and brushed their lips together. It was a short kiss, but delicate, and unlike the first one, Alex could taste the subtle sweetness lacing the other boy's mouth, feel the slightly chapped lips pressed up against his own, hands cupping his face gently. All his senses went into overdrive. Then, as soon as it started, the kiss was over. Zach pulled away and drew his attention back to the ground, wringing out his hands and standing up quickly.

_Holy shit._

"It's getting late, we should probably get back home-"

"Zach, _what the fuck!"_ Alex got up and crossed his arms. "Now you fucking kissed _me!"_

"-My mom is probably wondering where I am, so-"

"Fucking hell, Dempsey! You can't just kiss a dude to make him feel better after he confesses his crush on you!"

Zach took a deep breath and glanced at his best friend. "Who said...who said I did it just to make you feel better?"

"Oh shut up, Zach. You said an hour ago you weren't into guys."

"I'm not," the dark-haired boy smiled softly. "I'm into you." He saw Alex's scowl and the grin faded.

"Is this some sort of sick joke! Oh, everyone make fun of gay little Alex, lad him on, and then crush his dreams!" Tears formed in his eyes.

"It's not like that, I swear-" Zach reached out his hand, but Alex glared at it and backed away. 

" _Fuck you."_

"Are you fucking serious, Alex? I kissed you! Why would I kiss my best friend just to lead him on?"

"I don't know! Why do you do anything, Zach?"

"I did it because I like you, idiot!" 

The rooftop went silent.

"How do I believe you?" The younger boy spoke quietly and took a few steps forward.

"You know how," Zach whispered, and for the third time their mouths collided. The dark-haired boy moved his arms from his sides to just below Alex's shoulders, squeezing lightly and tracing circles on the denim fabric. Alex pressed harder into the kiss and settled his hands on the nape of Zach's neck, twirling the black locks with his finger. When they finally pulled away, their lips were red and puffy. 

"Wow," Alex let out a quiet gasp.

"Who knew poker wasn't the only thing you were good at?"

"Like I said," the brown-haired boy chuckled. "Standall has a gift."

"We should do this again sometime." Zach's eyes twinkled. "Poker, I mean."

"Yeah, poker," Alex smirked. "Definitely."


End file.
